Ngeteh Dulu, Baru Bicara
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Hari pertama setelah pernikahan seharusnya pasangan ini jadi lebih dekat, dong? Kok malah ada masalah? Ada apa dengan punggung si Gilbert yang penuh luka! Antonio dan Francis turun tangan, tuh! Kacau dong?/PrusHun/Mind to RnR?


**Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Ngeteh Dulu, Baru Bicara © Strawberry'Lawllipop**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU, belum sesuai EYD, contains a lot of '**_**awesome**_**' word, dll.**

**A/N : Slogan '**_**Ngeteh dulu, baru bicara**_**' punya teh Sari Wangi.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Ngeteh Dulu, Baru Bicara**

**.: PrusHun :.**

* * *

Matahari bersinar cerah dengan sangat bersemangat pagi ini. Bias sinar yang merebes masuk melalui kaca jendela terpantul lurus beriringan dengan samar-samar suara decitan dan kepakan sayap burung gereja di luar sana. Suasana rumah yang tidaklah terlalu besar ini juga sejuk, bukankah hari yang sangat terdengar sangat _awesome_?

Harusnya seperti itu, tapi—

"Aww ... perih ... pelan-pelan dong, Lud! Aww!" Oke, kalian nggak salah mendengar kok. Yang mengeluarkan suara rintihan itu gue. Gue sendiri, gue dan mulut _awesome_ gue. Apa? Kalian pikir rintihan gue mirip cewek? Nggak bisa bedain mana rintihan cewek, mana rintihan yang _awesome_ ya? Padahal suara gue terdengar _sexy_ 'kan? Ngaku aja deh.

"Sabar _bruder_, tahan ya," suara adek gue yang paling asem itu terdengar. Ludwig tengah menekan-nekan pelan daerah sensitif gue, masih aja dia keasyikan. Nggak tau apa, kalau gue menderita setengah mati?

"Ugh ... jangan dalam-dalam di situ ... Sakit tahu! Nggak _awesome_ lu, Lud!" dasar si Ludwig, emang tega banget sama kakaknya yang _awesome_ ini! Nggak ngerti apa, gue udah kesakitan gini? Tapi mainnya buru-buru banget.

"_Bruder_, jangan gerak-gerak terus ..." keluh si Ludwig. "Kalau nggak, gue pulang aja deh. Di rumah masih banyak kerjaan yang lebih penting dari pada beginiin lu, _brud_."

"Ehhh ...! Jangan kabur, lu! Nggak ngerti penderitaan _bruder_-mu yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan—yang tak pernah ketinggalan—_awesome_ ini?" Sewot deh gue, yang penting si Ludwig nggak kabur dan mencampakan gue.

Perasaan bahasa gue apa banget. Biasa, kalau sudah nikah orang jadi lebih dewasa 'kan? Gue sih, jadi lebih _awesome_ gitu.

"Makanya _bruder_, jangan teriak-teriak begitu," balas Ludwig. "Obat antiseptiknya hampir habis nih, _bruder_. Gimana dong?"

"Terserah elu deh, asal jangan dijilat aja. Najis gue," balas gue, asal.

"Serius ini, _bruder_," ujar Ludwig, sambil menghela napas agak panjang.

Gue pun membalas bergumam, "Iya, iya ... awww! Gue bilangin pelan-pelan, Lud! Nggak denger lu?"

"Lu sendiri pelan-pelan nggak mainnya, tadi malam?" celetuk Ludwig. Cuma delapan kata sederhana sih, tapi begitu membekas di hati gue. Eh, gue bukan sekedar melebih-lebihkan doang! Buktinya, muka gue yang awesome ini berubah raut seratus delapan puluh derajat jauhnya.

Melihat gue diam aja, Ludwig tampaknya jadi kepo sendiri. "Kok diam aja, _bruder_? Dari tadi padahal sewotnya minta ampun deh."

'_Mau tau aja lu, urusan gue!_' batin gue, tapi nggak bisa gue keluarin. Nggak tahu kenapa. Rasanya bibir gue terkunci, badan gue lemes banget.

Ludwig juga akhirnya diam. Tapi tangannya masih mengelus-elus punggung gue yang penuh luka itu pake kapas dan obat merah. Perih sih, tapi entah kenapa gue nggak sewot seperti sekian detik yang lalu.

"Malam pertamanya bagaimana, _brud_?" tanya Ludwig, tiba-tiba. Meskipun gue duduk memunggunginya, gue tahu mukanya udah mesem-mesem nggak jelas. Lud, pantas aja natal tahun kemaren lu dapet hadiah sepaket kaset biru dari Santa Claus. Meskipun waktu itu muka lu datar, tapi gue—sebagai _bruder_ yang _awesome_—tahu dalam hati elu udah loncat-loncat girang sendiri.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit itu kalau lu masih mau hidup," balas gue, dingin. Gue yang _cool _begini, a_wesome _'kan?

"Oh ..." gumam Ludwig, padahal gue nggak ngejawab sama sekali pertanyaannya. Adek gue emang ajaib. Nggak salah waktu kecil gue sering ngajak Ludwig latihan manjat pohon mangga tetangga, sekalian maling sih ceritanya.

"—jadi nggak berjalan mulus ya? Cakaran-cakaran di punggung ini juga dari dia? Kakak ipar gue ganas juga ya," celetuk Ludwig. Sialan, padahal baru aja gue puji dia. Pujiannya gue tarik lagi deh! Untung gue cuma muji dalam hati, nggak dikeluarin.

"Lu bisa jaga mulut nggak sih?" balas gue, agak ngambek. "Eliza masih ada di rumah ta—"

—_Duakk! Bruukk!_

Gue nggak ingat jelas kejadiannya. Yang gue tahu, tiba-tiba ada seonggok _frying pan_ melayang ke muka gue. Asem banget! Tahu-tahu gue udah terkapar dengan darah mengucur mengotori celana gue. Nggak mungkin? Oke ngaku, itu bukan darah kok. Tapi obat merah yang tadi dipegang Ludwig ternyata ikut tumpah waktu gue jatuh—kesenggol gue juga.

Meskipun sakit dan bersimbah darah—obat merah sih, gue dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk bangkit dan menghadap sang pujaan hati dengan senyuman _awesome _gue. Gadis paling _awesome _sedunia—tapi perlu diingatkan bahwa gue jauh lebih _awesome_—juga gadis yang paling gue cintai—sumpah loh—itu berdiri di hadapan gue dengan muka asem banget. Elizabeta Héderváry —atau mungkin berubah menjadi Elizabeta Beilschmidt setelah kami terikat pernikahan. Oh ya, baru kemaren sore loh.

Sebenarnya gue bahagia banget, soalnya selama ini dibilang 'bujang lapuk' sama dua temen ajaib gue dari masa taman kanak-kanak—Francis Bonnefoy dan Antonio Fernandez—_believe it or not_, gue beneran temenan sama mereka loh. Tapi, yang gue keselin, mereka tuh sampai bilang kalau gue sampai kapan pun nggak bakal laku-laku sampai di masa yang akan datang terpaksa melamar Gilbird, burung piaraan kesayangan gue—bukan burung kesayangan gue yang lain_ itu_ loh.

Oke, curhatnya selesai! Sekarang ... gue harus memikirkan aksi gue berikutnya—harus aksi yang _awesome_ tapi aman dan nyaman. Sepertinya Eliza ngambek, terus gue harus ngapain?

Yak, anak bayi juga tahu! Gue harus minta maaf! Eh, tapi Eliza 'kan ngambeknya karena perkataan Ludwig ya? Kenapa gue yang kena? Biarlah, gue 'kan suami idaman yang berbakti kepada masyarakat—singkatnya, gue emang _awesome_!

"Eliza, maafin Gilbert ya?" gue pun memulai aksi, entah kenapa permintaan maaf gue terdengar apa banget dan ngingetin gue sama _televisi_.

Bukannya maafin, Eliza ternyata makin asem aja mukanya. _Mein Gott_! Tolongin gue! Gue nggak ngerti!

Eliza pun memalingkan muka—masih dengan wajah ngambeknya—berjalan menuju dapur dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya, kesal. Gue cuma bisa ngeliatin, soalnya nggak berani mengganggu kemarahannya. Eh, tapi gue bukan suami-suami takut istri loh! Gue cuma memberikan Eliza waktu untuk merenungkan betapa _awesome_-nya suami yang telah ia pilih. Nggak nyambung? Biarlah.

"_Bruder_, ada _telphone_," suara Ludwig terdengar, menyadarkan lamunan gue. Adek gue itu pun memberikan ponsel gue yang ternyata bergetar—tanda ada _telphone _masuk. Gue pun mengambil ponsel itu, dan mengangkat _telphone_-nya.

"Di sini Gilbert Beilschmidt," gue memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh! Kak Gilbert, ini Angelique Laroche!" kata orang di seberang sana. Angelique Laroche, gue baru ingat! Dia itu adik sepupunya Francis. Gue nggak ngerti, itu cewek nggak ketularan abalnya si Francis. Tapi untung saja, kalau ketularan mungkin sampai abad gajah nonggeng pun dia nggak akan dapat suami. Gue dong, dapat istri cantik dan bohay—tapi gue lebih bohay, eh. Meskipun sejak balita, gue udah dinasehatin sama _Vatti_, kalau punya istri harus yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, berdada besar, dan nggak marah kalau diselingkuhin. Meskipun Eliza nggak memenuhi kriteria tersebut, tapi gue cinta mati sama dia—karena nggak ada lagi yang mau sama gue selain dia—ups, aib!

"Kak, pagi ini ada waktu?" tanyanya, _to the point_—cielah, bahasa gue makin keren.

"Jam sebelas ini gue mau berangkat kerja," jawab gue, sekenanya.

"_Brud_, baru juga nikah, jangan sampai cepet banget ketahuan selingkuh lu ..." celetuk Ludwig. Kalau nggak inget dia adik gue yang paling disayang _Mutti_, udah gue hanyutkan ke sungai dari tadi. Sayangnya, gue nggak mungkin kuat ngangkat dia. Yang ada gue duluan yang dia lempar ke sungai.

Sudahlah, berdo'a aja semoga Eliza nggak denger.

"Ada materi kuliah, aku nggak ngerti. Tapi Kak Francis nggak tahu ngilang ke mana," balasnya, di seberang sana. "Jurusan kalian waktu kuliah 'kan sama, kebetulan aku juga mengambil jurusan sama. Kira-kira Kak Gilbert bisa bantu nggak?"

Angelique meminta bantuan pada orang yang tepat! Coba dia tanya sama si Francis, yang ada malah makin sesat. Gue 'kan _awesome_. Tamat kuliah tujuh tahun juga salah satu dari banyaknya prestasi gue.

Tapi, gue harus pikir-pikir dulu soalnya jaman sekarang boker aja bayar. Apalagi jadi guru dadakan di tengah-tengah kesibukan gue.

Mendapati tanpa balasan dari gue, ia lekas menambahkan. "Bentaran aja, kak. Sekarang 'kan baru jam tujuh, aku tunggu setengah jam lagi di _café_ dekat tempat kerja kakak ya? Sekalian aku traktir sarapan loh," katanya.

Kalau di pikir-pikir sih, Eliza yang ngambek begitu nggak mungkin memasakan sarapan buat gue. Ya, dari pada gue harus masak sendiri terus bikin dapur jadi ancur—dan kena marah Eliza juga ujungnya—akhirnya gue terima tawarannya. Gampang sih, cuma jelasin mata kuliah aja 'kan nggak susah.

"Nggak usah takut-takut bagitu. Gue 'kan murah hati, ngajarin doang mah lebih gampang dari pada ngupil," balas gue.

"Oh! Bagus kalau begitu! Terima kasih, kak! Aku tunggu ya," balas perempuan berkucir dua itu.

"Siapa itu, _bruder_?" tanya Ludwig, mau tau urusan orang aja nih anak.

"Adiknya si Francis," jawab gue, sekenanya. "Gue mau berangkat kerja dulu deh."

"Kenapa nggak di rumah aja, _brud_? Lu kan baru aja nikah, lagian itu luka bekas cakaran masih belum kering," saran Ludwig.

"Luka ini? Nggak apa dah, gue 'kan _awesome_. Beginian doang mah nggak sakit," balas gue. "Udah deh, gue berangkat kerja aja. Dari pada gue dipecat, nggak _awesome_ banget 'kan?"

Ludwig cuma manggut-manggut nggak jelas menanggapinya.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Hari sudah semakin tinggi. Gue sedang menyelesaikan tugas kerja, gue 'kan rajin.

Oh ya, tadi pagi gue nggak jadi ngajarin Angelique soalnya gue udah lupa sama sekali sama materi satu itu—ketawa garing deh gue. Tapi gue tetap minta traktirannya, soalnya gue udah capek-capek datang pagi ke sana. Eh, ternyata nggak ngapa-ngapain ... kasihan 'kan gue? Waktu itu, Angelique jadi cemberut, gue nggak ngerti kenapa. Harusnya 'kan gue yang cemberut.

"Woy, gimana tadi malam?" suara yang paling gue kenal itu nyita perhatian gue dari komputer dan dokumen-dokumen kerja sejenak.

Nggak melihat pun gue udah hafal betul, itu si Antonio. "Tadi malam apaan?"

Dia pun nyikut pundak gue, "Lu kaya yang nggak ngerti aja," katanya. "Kamu, sama si Eliza."

Gue pun menghela napas, sebenarnya males banget ngomongin yang tadi malam. Di rumah ditanyain Ludwig, di tempat kerja ditanyain Antonio. Tunggu aja Francis yang nanya, pasti bakal minta penjelasan lebih—dan selengkap-lengkapnya—dia, dan nggak menutup kemungkinan dia minta video rekamannya sekalian. Sayangnya, gue nggak sebejat itu kok.

"Males gue, jangan ngomongin itu napa?" jawab gue, ketus. "Nggak _awesome_ lu."

"Ya ... wajar kali. Kalau suami-istri baru menikah pasti begituan 'kan?" balas Antonio. "Jangan sok alim, gue tahu dalam hati lu nikmatin 'kan?"

"Jangan berlagak udah pernah nyoba deh. Laku aja belum lu," balas gue, sambil tetap menatap fokus ke layar komputer—tugas kerja gue. "Kecuali kalau lu udah duluan di-grepe sama si Francis."

Biarpun nggak melihat, gue tahu mukanya si Antonio berubah jadi asem. "_Please_ deh, enek gue."

"Makanya nggak usah diomongin. Pokoknya nggak _awesome_ lah."

"Ceritain dong, dikit aja," Antonio masih kepo rupanya.

"Pokoknya Eliza tuh kayak kucing garong!" balas gue, nggak peduli si Antonio ngerti ataupun tidak.

"Main sabet-sabet gitu?" Antonio mulai bicara ngelantur. "Atau berisik banget? Oh! Berarti Eliza itu orangnya agresif!"

"Terserah lu deh," gumam gue.

Antonio pun manggut-manggut dengan disertai muka yang mesem-mesem—sangat asem untuk dilihat pokoknya. Dia sepertinya udah mikir yang aneh-aneh. Sudahlah, gue biarkan saja fantasinya melayang jauh ke angkasa.

"Oh, gitu ya," gumam Antonio, nggak jelas apa maksudnya. "Tadi pagi terus gimana? Kalau udah jadi suami-istri, makin dekat dong?"

"Banyak tanya lu. Tong kosong nyaring bunyinya, orang yang banyak bicara itu nggak _awesome_," gue menjawab, masih sambil mengerjakan dokumen di komputer.

"Gue 'kan cuma pengen tahu. Siapa tahu gue sama kecengan gue bisa kayak elu suatu saat nanti," Antonio pun memandang jauh ke depan—membayangkan.

"Kecengan?"

"Iya, cewek keturunan Belgia yang di ruang sebelah. Masa lu nggak tahu? Cantik lah, tapi abangnya nggak banget," Antonio curhat mendadak, sebenarnya gue udah males dengerinnya. "Gue diancam hukuman harus ngupil tiga hari tiga malam pake jempol kaki kalau deket-deket adeknya. Bukan apa-apa, jangan-jangan dia _sister complex_."

"Nggak baik ngegosip lu," balas gue. Untuk menjaga citra ke-_awesome_-an gue, gue harus berlaku baik dan santun di manapun, kapanpun, dan kepada siapapun.

"Udah nikah jadi berasa makin sok dewasa lu," komentar Antonio.

Gue nggak membalas, takutnya Antonio malah melanjutkan curhat nggak bermutunya.

Mendapati gue diam, Antonio yang nggak tahan akan kesunyian pun mulai nyerocos lagi. "Bro, sumpah dari tadi gue lihat lu masuk ke kantor sampai sekarang, muka lu kayak yang habis dicakar habis-habisan sama sang istri karena terlalu nafsu. Tahu nggak?"

_Glek!_—jangan bilang lu pasang kamera tersembunyi di rumah gue!

Gila, si Antonio tahu dari mana? Jangan-jangan dia mengunjungi Mama Lauren tadi malam, dan menanyakan tentang gue!

"Ngasal banget lu," akhirnya gue menjawab, bohong dikit demi kebaikan itu sangatlah _awesome_. "Dicakar sama istri itu nggak _awesome _banget, dan itu mustahil buat gue yang _awesome_ ini!"

Antonio pun tertawa hambar, "Gue juga bercanda kali," katanya. "Terus, gimana lu ngejelasin muka lu yang biasanya asem jadi tambah sangat asem pagi ini?"

"Sialan lu," balas gue. "Tadi di rumah ada pertengkaran kecil, itu doang kok."

"Oh ..." gumam Antonio. "Terus kenapa muka lu bisa sampai asem banget gitu?"

"Perasaan lu doang kali. Muka gue masih _awesome_ gini," ngeles deh gue.

"Terus kenapa tadi pagi gue denger suara panci—atau apapun itu—dilempar mengenai sesuatu dengan keras dari rumah lu?"

"Rumah tetangga kali."

"Terus kenapa pagi ini lu nggak sarapan bareng Eliza? Malah gue lihat lu sarapan di luar sama Angelique?"

"Eliza lagi nggak mood masak, katanya."

"Terus kenapa lu malah ngerjain dengan rajin dokumen kerja? Waktu jaman kalian pacaran aja ada setiap detiknya lu ngirim sms sayang-sayangan buat Eliza."

"Pulsa gue sekarat."

"Waktu itu lu bilang pulsa nggak ada artinya ketimbang Eliza?"

_Mein Gott_! Antonio, gue nggak nyangka lu perhatian gitu sama gue ... terharu gue, punya _fans_ macam elu. Gue curiga diam-diam lu suka nguntit gue kemana-mana, tanpa gue ketahui. Hehe ... wajarlah, gue 'kan _awesome_.

Tapi terpaksa gue banyak bohong, nih. Sekali memulai, nggak bakal bisa berhenti. Berbohong untuk kebaikan itu _awesome_, tapi kalau kebanyakan berbohong itu kurang _awesome_!

"Hei, bro! Jawab dong!" pemuda asal Spanyol itu berujar, menyadarkan lamunan—nggak—penting gue.

"Udahlah! Pokoknya ini 'kan bukan urusan elu, jadi nggak usah banyak tanya deh," balas gue.

"Nggak usah ditutupin, lu bertengkar hebat sama Eliza 'kan?" tebak Antonio. Nggak melihat pun, gue tahu dia menyeringai jahil. "Gue sebagai teman terbaikmu selalu selamanya bagai kepompong ini cuma memberi tahu, kalau ada masalah—sesepele apapun—jangan diremehkan, kalau cewek suka jadi kepikiran dan dibesar-besarkan loh."

"Nasihat lu emang sama abalnya sama perkataan-perkataan si Francis. Salah pergaulan gue."

"Gue serius! Apa lagi Eliza 'kan tempramen—hoi! Jangan natap gue dengan tajam gitu dong! Iya deh, biar semanis apapun sifat Eliza ... dia bisa saja ngambek berkepanjangan. Kalau udah benar-benar ngambek, susah balik laginya loh," gue nggak peduli sebagus apapun kata-kata Antonio nasihatin gue, tampang dia itu nggak banget buat nasihatin orang.

Antonio kembali menambahkan, "Lagian, kalian kan sudah menikah. Kalau masih pacaran sih, tinggal putus doang mah gampang. Tapi kalau udah nikah bisa panjang urusannya," katanya.

Gue jadi berpikir—jarang-jarang loh—kenapa ya, padahal baru kemaren nikah, tapi gue sama Eliza udah ada masalah lagi? Waktu gue ngelamar dia, gue pikir setelah menikah kita bakal makin deket dan romantis gimana gitu ... tapi, kenapa malah begini ya?

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Langit sudah berubah jingga, matahari semakin menutup diri—hampir digantikan bulan. Tapi gue masih di sini, duduk melamun sendirian di bangku taman kota yang ramai senja itu.

Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi gue diperbolehkan pulang kerja. Bosnya lagi baik banget, soalnya tahu baru kemaren gue nikah. Gue aja heran, apa hubungannya coba? Biarlah, yang namanya bisa pulang cepat itu emang enak banget ... jadi gue terima dengan senang hati. Persetan dengan tatapan iri karyawan yang lain. Haha! Kalau orang _awesome_ memang begini nasibnya—selalu mujur.

Terus kenapa gue nggak pulang aja? Gue masih bingung, kata-kata dan wajah Antonio yang asem masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala gue. Kalau gue pulang juga, Eliza pasti masih ngambek. Terus, gue mau minta maaf ... tapi gimana caranya? Gue takutnya Eliza ngambek berkepanjangan terus menuntut cerai!—si Antonio pake ngomong begitu segala sih. Nanti jadi duda keren deh gue—_awesome_ juga.

Kalau punya kesalahan, harus diperbaiki. Masalahnya, gue aja nggak tahu kenapa Eliza sampai ngambek gitu.

Gue membuka ponsel. Dari di kantor tadi, gue udah coba mengirim beberapa pesan buat Eliza. Rata-rata isinya sama: '_Eliza, maafin Gilbert ya? Kamu marah karena apa? Kasih tau dong ..._'

Pokoknya, nggak terhitung jumlah pesan yang sudah gue kirim dengan segenap keberanian itu—berani itu _awesome_. Tapi, nggak satupun dibalas. Gue yang nggak sabar akhirnya men-_telphone_, mulai dari ponsel Eliza sampai _telphone_ rumah. Tapi nggak satu pun dijawab, asem!

Terus gimana ya? Minta bantuan seseorang? Temen karib gue cuma si Francis sama Antonio. Kalau gue minta bantuan si Francis, _awesome _nggak? Sebenarnya sih, dia itu orang terakhir yang terpikir bakal gue mintain tolong. Lagian, tadi adik sepupunya sendiri yang bilang kalau si Francis hilang nggak tahu kemana. Tapi kayanya nggak salah kalau gue _telphone _dia, dia 'kan—ngaku-ngakunya—paling ahli kalau soal rayu-merayu cewek.

Cobain aja deh, kalau sarannya emang kelewat abal ... bakal gue injek-injek dan buang ke tempat sampah—orang _awesome_ itu buang sampah pada tempatnya.

Gue pun mengetikan nama si Francis di kontak ponsel, dan menekan tombol hijaunya—mulai menelepon. Menunggu beberapa saat, dan akhirnya muncul suara _telphone_ diangkat dan nada dering berhenti dari sana.

"Halo! Francis! Ini gue," ujar gue, membuka pembicaraan.

"Gilbert! Kamu mau menceritakan malam pertamamu padaku? Wahaha ... aku baru saja akan meneleponmu untuk itu," katanya. Sialan, gue lupa soal itu.

Nggak ada pilihan lain, alihkan pembicaraan pada topik yang lebih penting! "Begituan mah nanti aja diceritainnya," balas gue, padahal sebenarnya gue nggak niat sama sekali nyeritain ke orang macam Francis—atau ke semua orang pun nggak akan gue ceritakan. "Gue ada sedikit masalah sama Eliza nih, lu bisa bantuin nggak?"

"Ohoho ... kamu meminta bantuan pada orang yang tepat!" katanya, tapi gue ragu soal itu. "Eh, aku beri tahu ya ... perempuan itu paling gampang diambil hatinya, kalau kamu menciptakan suasana yang indah dan romantis! Dijamin perempuan seperti Eliza juga akan luluh hatinya."

"Maksud lu gimana sih? Nggak ngerti gue," balas gue.

"Begini, nih ... kalian ada masalah 'kan? Kalau aku tebak sih, Eliza marah sama kamu 'kan?—nggak kaget sih."

"Sialan lu."

"Pokoknya, ciptakan suasana tenang dan romantis. Jadi, Eliza sendiri bisa dengan tenang menyampaikan kekesalannya sama kamu, terus kamu jadi bisa minta maaf baik-baik," katanya. "Perempuan suka ngengsi kalau minta maaf duluan—terutama yang macam Eliza, tapi aku tahu kamu juga pasti rada gengsian. Tapi, kalau suasananya beda, pasti bakal lebih gampang."

"Suasana beda bagaimana?"

"Itu sih terserah kamu, Eliza sukanya kalau dibawa ke tempat seperti apa?" balas si Francis, di seberang sana. "Saran sih, bawa saja ke restoran Prancis. Pesan tempat yang bisa melihat pemandangan bintang-bintang dan lampu-lampu kota dengan jelas, terus menu yang dipesan juga harus spesial. Pasti Eliza langsung luluh, tuh!"

Yaiyalah! Eliza 'kan rada-rada matre! Sebelum nikah aja dia sering bilang, '_Kalau nggak keduluan lu, Gilbert ... gue pasti udah terima lamaran si Roderich—yang kaya itu. Tapi gue dengar meskipun rumahnya gede banget dan emasnya banyak, dia tuh pelit banget. Gue takut dipelitin juga, sih._' Sebenarnya mikirin itu bikin gue rada galau. Tapi, galau itu 'kan nggak _awesome_! Jadi sebaiknya nggak usah dipikirin panjang-panjang.

"Helo! Gilbert, kok diam?" omongan Francis, menyadarkan gue dari melamun sekian detik tadi. "Kamu udah ngerti belum?"

"Eh! Udah dong, ngerti deh. Tapi gue nggak yakin bakal berhasil ..." balas gue.

"Percaya deh, sama aku! Nggak bakal nyesel," katanya.

Sumpah, terakhir kali gue dengerin omongan si Francis, adalah waktu SD. Waktu gue pertama kali nembak cewek yang gue suka, dan itu tuh terakhir kalinya gue dengerin saran dari dia. Berikutnya gue nggak mau lagi, kapok berat. Pokoknya, kenangan waktu itu nggak usah gue ceritain ya ... terlalu menyakitkan!

—Halah, bahasa gue.

"Iya deh, iya," gumam gue, rada ngasal.

"Ya udah, _bye_ Gilbert—" katanya, sebelum akhirnya gue tutup sambungan _telphone_-nya sebelum dia mulai 'muah-muah' gitu. Membayangkannya aja udah mual gue.

Gue pikir, saran dari si Francis itu nggak buruk. Eliza memang paling senang dibawa makan makanan mahal, apalagi restoran Prancis. Masalahnya, dompet gue ...

Keungan emang paling nggak bisa kompromi! Sekarang tanggal tua, dan gue—pastinya—belum dapat gaji bulanan. Kalau pinjam dulu ... dari siapa? Antonio nggak bakalan punya duit, Francis sih suka ngajuin syarat yang aneh-aneh. Kalau si Ludwig ... nggak _awesome_ lah, kalau gue sampai minjem duit adek sendiri! Mau ditaruh di mana muka _awesome_ gue?

Tapi, adakah cara lain yang lebih ekonomis?

Suasana tenang ... di rumah juga tenang kok. Kecuali kalau udah punya dede bayi nanti—eh, ngebayangin apaan gue?

Terus, gimana kalau gue masakin makanan yang spesial? Nggak mungkin! Satu-satunya masakan yang pernah sampai matang gue buat adalah air. Maksudnya, gue cuma bisa masak air gitu. Memang, memasak itu kurang _awesome_ untuk orang se-_awesome_ gue.

Dari pada mikir bingung nggak jelas begini ... gue cabut ke _super market_ deh. Siapa tahu dapat inspirasi, kan? Orang _awesome_ mendapatkan inspirasi dari berbagai hal.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Malam sudah agak larut. Gue lirik jam, ternyata sudah jam sebelas malam. Keasyikan di _super market _gue. Dari tadi gue liat-liat buku komik—kebetulan ada, dan lagi diskon—tapi akhirnya gue cuma baca komik yang udah dibuka, nggak beli sama sekali. Atau lebih tepatnya, gue nggak beli ke sana malah bikin gue semakin stress, pasalnya terlalu banyak barang-barang. Gue malah semakin bingung mau beli apa buat Eliza—dengan mempertimbangkan keekonomisan barang juga, tentunya.

Intinya, gue tuh nyari yang '_modal dikit, mau dapat banyak_'. Tapi nggak nemu begituan. Modal gue cuma muat untuk ke toilet umum dua kali, Tadi juga gue mau ke toilet lagi tapi nggak jadi—ingat dompet.

Gue sontak berhenti berjalan, ketika sudah sampai di depan rumah _awesome_ gue sama Eliza. Kelihatannya sih, sepi banget. Yaiyalah, Eliza 'kan sendirian di rumah. Kecuali kalau dia berani berkhianat dari suaminya yang _awesome_ ini—selingkuh maksudnya.

Gue agak ragu buat masuk ke rumah. Bukan karena nggak pegang kunci rumahnya, tapi gimana kalau bukan Eliza yang menyambut gue? Takutnya, yang menyambut gue malah _frying pan_ adalannya—menyambut dengan ciuman mesra di jidat _awesome_ gue.

Hus! Tapi seperti yang sudah gue bilang sebelumnya, berani itu _awesome_. _Frying pan_ itu nggak ada apa-apanya!

Akhirnya, gue mencoba memasuki halaman rumah. Pelan-pelan banget, seolah kalau berisik bakal ada monster yang terbangun dan memakan gue seketika—hingga Gilbert Beilschmidt tinggal nama—tapi itu bisa menghilangkan ke-_awesome_-an gue.

Akhirnya, setelah semua rintangan dan cobaan yang gue hadapi—sampailah gue di depan pintu rumah. Gue segera merogoh kunci rumah dari celana, dan memasukannya ke lubang kunci. _Cklek, Krieeettt_—pintu perlahan-lahan terbuka, dan—

—Eh?

Ternyata nggak ada apa-apa. Nggak ada monster yang memakan gue, nggak ada _frying pan_ yang mencium jidat gue. Sunyi, rumah beneran sunyi. Seolah nggak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Loh? Terus ke mana Eliza?

Gue pun masuk dan pelan-pelan mengunci pintu rumah kembali. Melihat pintu kamar gue sama Eliza—kalau udah kawin, tidur ada yang nemenin—tertutup, nggak menutup kemungkinan Eliza sudah tidur duluan.

Yah ... berarti gue nggak bisa minta maaf sekarang dong? Gimana ya ... lagian gue penasaran, kenapa si Eliza ngambek. Waktu jaman pacaran sih, dia suka ngambek gara-gara kalau kencan gue suka ngaret—paling parah sampai lima jam—waktu itu gue ketiduran, lupa kalau ada janji.

Gue pikir, bagaimana kalau gue bangunkan Eliza aja? Tapi, dia pasti ngambek. Bagaimana kalau gue kasih sesuatu gitu? Masak ah—nggak, Gilbert!

Gue pun berjalan ke dapur, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang bikin inspirasi. Kedua mata gue langsung tertuju pada sebiji kantung teh celup yang tergeletak di dekat sebuah tempat garam.

Bikin teh, ah! Gue dengar teh itu bisa bikin suasana hati mendingan, siapa tahu Eliza jadi mau mendengar permintaan maaf gue dan menjelaskan kesalahan gue.

Gue pun menyalakan kompor, dan mendidihkan air dengan teko. Gue juga siapin dua buah cangkir, sambil berdo'a semoga masakan gue yang satu ini nggak gagal.

Setelah air mendidih, gue celupin kantung teh celupnya ke dalam air yang mendidih. Air pun mulai sedikit demi sedikit berubah warnanya menjadi kecokelatan. Wah ...

Keasyikan ngeliatin air yang berubah warna, gue jadi lupa kalau tehnya belum jadi. Ada bahan yang gue lupakan? Apaan ya—ah, gula cuy!

Gue nyari-nyari itu gula dari laci-laci dapur, sampai ke dalam saku celana gue—dan nggak ketemu. Sial, kalau aja bikin teh itu boleh pakai garam, ini teh udah jadi dari tadi.

Akhirnya, itu dapur gue obrak-abrik lagi—sejadi-jadinya—buat nyari gula doang.

Sudah gue obrak-abrik semuanya, tapi nggak juga ketemu! Gimana dong? Gue pun menuangkan tehnya ke dalam cangkir. Ini sih, nggak manis namanya. Eliza pasti nggak akan suka teh yang rasanya hambar.

"Pencuri?!"

—_Duakk! Brak! Brush ..._

Seseorang—yang gue tahu itu suara Eliza—berteriak, dan tiba-tiba seonggok panci menimpa kepala gue, dan akhirnya gue pun terjatuh. Tentu saja secangkir teh yang tadi ada ditangan pun ikut tumpah mengenai kemeja yang gue pakai. Untung saja cangkirnya selamat—nggak pecah gitu.

"Pa-panas ..." ujar gue—pelan-pelan, soalnya kepanasan itu nggak _awesome_—sambil refleks membuka kemeja gue yang ketumpahan teh.

"Gi-Gilbert?" Eliza menatap gue, nanar. Iya, ini suami lu yang _awesome _tiada tara! Masa lu kiarin maling sih? Apa muka gue mirip maling? Apa tampang abstrak Antonio dan Francis itu menular?

Eliza mematung di depan pintu dapur dengan raut wajah sulit dijelaskan sambil ngeliatin gue. Gawat, dia pasti bakal ngambek soalnya gue udah obrak-abrik dapur kesayangannya.

"Gil ..." gue hampir aja jatuh lagi—nggak percaya. Eliza menitikan air mata! Gawat ... apa dia semarah itu, sampai harus menangis segala?

"E-Eliza, ma—"

"A-apa itu sa-sakit?" ucapan Eliza mengintrupsi gue, kaget! Beneran kaget.

"Hah? Sa-sakit apa?" tanya gue, kaya orang beloon.

Eliza nggak menjawab—masih dengan setitik air mata menghiasi pipinya—ia berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati gue. "Maaf," katanya, sambil mengelus punggung gue yang penuh luka—sekarang gue baru ngerti.

"E-eh, soal itu, nggak apa-apa," ujar gue, pelan. "Mau teh?"

Eliza nggak menjawab, tapi gue segera menuntunnya menuju meja makan dan menghidangkan teh itu di atas meja. Segera gue tuangkan tehnya untuk Eliza, dan satu cangkir lagi untuk gue sendiri.

Kami meneguk tehnya berbarengan. Air teh yang hangat itu memasuki rongga mulut, mengalir pelan dan tenang. Perlahan-lahan menyampaikan kehangatan masuk ke perut. Rasanya pikiran gue ikutan jernih—nggak tahu kenapa.

Persetan dengan tehnya yang tanpa gula, setelah itu kami kembali diam—gue hampir lupa gue belum pake baju. Dari pada diam, mumpung suasana agak tenang ... akhirnya gue putuskan untuk meminta penjelasan sekarang.

"Eliza, maafin Gilbert ya? Kamu kenapa marah?" Nggak jauh berbeda sama pesan yang dari tadi gue kirim buat dia. "Ceritakan dong, gue benaran kepikiran." Cielah, rasanya ini sih bukan gue.

Eliza menghela napas agak panjang, sebelum akhirnya berbicara pelan, "Gue juga minta maaf, soalnya gue cuma kesel sendiri aja."

"Kesel?"

Eliza terdiam sejenak, mukanya memerah—nggak tahu apa maksudnya. "Sebenarnya, gue pikir kita bakal makin dekat setelah menikah ... tapi kenapa hari pertama menikah malah begini ..." sesalnya. Yaelah, bukannya hari pertama jadi begini gara-gara lu sendiri?

"Gilbert, gue beneran menyesal udah meninggalkan banyak luka di punggung lu," katanya. "Gue udah memutuskan bakal mengobati elu paginya. Meskipun cuma mengobati doang, gue pikir pasti itu _so sweet_ banget dan belum pernah kita lakukan waktu pacaran 'kan? Sayangnya, gue keduluan si Ludwig yang lu panggil ke rumah."

Gue terpaku. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Ternyata gue emang bego, Eliza itu nggak ngeresein, tapi emang gue sendiri yang nggak ngerti gimana cara Eliza buat menyampaikan rasa cintanya.

Eliza kembali berujar, "Karena gue kesel, akhirnya pagi itu gue lemparin aja _frying pan_-nya ke muka lu. Maaf ya, gue emang perempuan yang nggak manis, nggak pantas buat lu," sesalnya, gue sendiri jadi mau nangis ngelihat Eliza begitu—nggak tahu kenapa. "Gue pikir, karena rencana ngobatin gagal ... akhirnya gue pikir bakalan masakin sarapan yang spesial buat lu. Ternyata, lu malah pergi dari rumah tanpa sarapan. Akhirnya gue sarapan sama si Ludwig, yang masih ada di rumah tadi."

Gue semakin terkaget. Malangnya istri gue ini, punya suami kaya gue! Si Ludwig pake nggak ngasih tau lagi, kalau dia sarapan di sini—oke, nggak ada gunanya menyalahkan orang lain.

"Padahal gue pikir lu nggak bakal ke kantor untuk hari pertama kita jadi suami-istri ini," lanjutnya. "Gue sih pengennya kita seharian berdua di rumah, ngapain gitu ... biar kita makin deket," wajah Eliza semakin memerah—manis sekali sebenarnya, bikin gue teringat salah satu alasan kenapa gue ngebet pengen ngelamar dia dulu. "Ternyata elu pergi ke kantor deh. Karena udah terlanjur elu ke kantor, gue telepon bos lu biar nyuruh lu pulang siang-siang—dengan sedikit paksaan—dan ternyata berhasil. Padahal gue udah masak untuk makan siang itu, tapi ternyata lu nggak pulang juga."

Gue diam, nyesel banget. Kenapa tadi nggak kepikiran kalau bosnya tiba-tiba nyuruh pulang itu ulahnya sih Eliza? Lagian, kenapa tadi gue malah takut-takut buat pulang?

"Semua sms dari elu nggak gue bales. Gue keburu kesel duluan. Pengennya lu nyadar sendiri kesalahan elu tanpa gue kasih tahu," lanjutnya, pelan—tapi masih jelas gue dengar. "Lagian, gue iri sama semua temen-temen gue yang makin mesra setelah menikah. Cium istri, kalau suaminya mau berangkat kerja ... terus panggilnya papa-mama gitu," Eliza menunduk, malu. Tapi benar-benar manis sekali. Gue hampir lupa semua luka di punggung gue adalah akibat keganasannya.

"Malam ini juga, gue nggak menyerah. Gue masak buat makan malam, yang enak-enak. Gue udah nungguin, soalnya gue tahu lu keluar kerja biasanya jam tujuh malam—kalau ternyata bos lu nggak nyuruh lu pulang," katanya. "Tapi, gue tungguin sekian jam—sampai makanannya dingin—lu nggak datang juga, akhirnya gue masukin semua masakan itu ke kulkas dan tidur duluan."

Gue baru sadar—untuk pertama kalinya gue ngaku—gue emang suami yang jauh dari kata _awesome_!

"Ma-maaf ... gue juga," ujar gue, pelan. Sumpah, seumur hidup baru kali ini gue ngerasa sebersalah ini. "Sebenarnya bosnya udah nyuruh gue pulang lebih awal kok," ujar gue, mengakui. "Tapi gue aja yang takut-takut buat pulang. Gue pikir lu masih marah dan nggak mau lihat muka gue untuk sementara waktu—sampai lu nggak marah lagi."

"Ini juga salah gue yang gengsi buat ngebales sms lu," gumam Eliza.

Kesunyian melanda, kami terdiam—sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Lama-lama kaya begini bikin gue kesel sendiri, nggak betah. Akhirnya gue putuskan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Eliza, tahu nggak kalau tehnya nggak pake gula?" nggak tahu kenapa itu kalimat nggak penting malah keluar dari mulut gue.

"Tau lah, nggak manis gitu. Tapi emang gulanya habis kok," balasnya. Buset, terus ngapain gue obrak-abrik isi dapur sampai jadi kapal pecah? Eh tapi, kayanya suasana hati Eliza udah cair tuh.

"Tapi teh yang gue minum rasanya tetep manis kalau sambil liat muka kamu loh," Nggak mutu banget deh.

"Gil, lu nggak bosen diciumin sama _frying pan_ gue?" ancam Eliza, tapi dia memalingkan wajah—malu. Manis banget, nggak nahan—sabar, Gilbert!

"Kenapa? Mama emang manis kok!"

—_What?_ Mama ...

Eliza memandang gue, nggak percaya. Tapi mukanya semakin memerah. Karena udah gue mulai, harus dilanjut!

"Mama, kalau malam pertama nggak berhasil ... malam kedua juga nggak buruk loh. Besok juga papa nggak bakal berangkat kerja deh," ternyata ngomong begini nggak semenggelikan yang gue pikir—

—_Bletak!_

_Frying pan_ kembali melayang, tapi untungnya gue nggak sampai jatuh dari kursi, kok. Aduh, apa gue salah bicara lagi? Kayanya emang salah kalau langsung ngomongin 'malam' begituan.

Gue masih memegangi jidat gue yang pasti lama-lama bakal benjol segede otot Ludwig, sambil sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Eliza. Melihat perubahan air mukanya.

Eliza tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sulit berat, "Te-terserah pa-papa deh," suaranya sangat kecil—benar-benar nggak seperti Eliza.

Kedua mata gue melotot, nggak percaya. Muka gue pasti udah memerah banget.

Jadi—malam kedua?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Erry : Wah, wah Chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat! Makasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca, _minna-san_^^ Sebenanya, ini stright pertama saya di fandom Hetalia loh!

Gilbert : Stright pertama? Biasanya lu bikin apaan dong?

Erry : Slash :P

Gilbert : Nggak awesome lu! Jangan bilang lu suka pasangin gue sama tu orang! #nunjukjidatRoderich#

Erry : Nggak kok, tenang aja haha XD

Gilbert : Oh ... bagus la—

Erry : Tapi gue sukanya lu sama Matthew :P

Gilbert : #_*%#^&$ &!

Erry : Hehe, udahlah ... dari pada readers-nya jadi enek, meningan sudahi saja obrolan tentang beginian ^^

Gilbert : Elu sih, ya udah deh ... review yah, semuanya! :D

Erry : Kritik dan sarannya juga dimohon ya ^_^ Arigatou nee~


End file.
